It Was Good to Laugh Again
by VictoriaSW
Summary: Sarah helps Clementine cut her hair. Clementine and Sarah friendship, and maybe a little crushing if you look closely. ;D One-shot.


**Hey guys! Found this one-shot that I did a couple months ago, read it and thought it was pretty frickin' cute. I hate how they killed Sarah. Telltale bitches (BUT WE LOVE YOU! :'D). I mean, people die in the apocalypse, but _really_? REALLY?**

**Anyways, I don't own The Walking Dead. If I did I'd be vacationing in Argentina with sexy women instead of sitting on my couch and writing. :P**

* * *

><p>"You look weird without your hat on," Sarah commented as she lounged on the bed, her normally open book set carefully on the small table huddled by it. She was watching Clementine cut her frizzy hair shorter, as it had grown out in the small time she had been with the group. Clementine stood in front of the large mirror in the room, and oval mirror that was dusty around the elaborate frame. Her hat, which was normally firmly rooted on her head, sat on the dresser below.<p>

"Thanks?" Clementine said, an amused grin pulling at the edge of her lips.

Sarah blushed, "Uh, not _weird_. I just mean...different," she stammered awkwardly. Yet another brilliant failure of words.

"I know what you meant, and you're right," Clementine laughed - a light, sing-songy laugh that made Sarah relieved that she didn't offend her.

Clementine snipped at the edge of her hair, her hands fumbling a little bit because she couldn't reach behind her head with much grace. She muttered something under her breath, glaring at the scissors like maybe if she did so menacingly enough it would cut her hair by itself.

"Do you need help? I could help cut it for you," Sarah offered, smiling. Friends helped friends, right?

Clementine opened her mouth to answer, but paused a moment before she replied, "Sure."

Sarah hopped off of the bed and gently took the scissors from Clementine's splayed fingers. She positioned the scissors about three forths of an inch above the fringe of her hair.

"Don't worry, I won't cut it short enough that you look like a boy," Sarah reassured as she saw Clementine's pained expression. She clipped the hair while using her fingers to keep the strands firmly in place.

Clementine's eyes suddenly became a bit reserved and she clenched her jaw. Sarah stopped mid-snip and looked into Clementine's amber eyes through the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, concerned. Clementine usually preferred to be alone, and had only just recently opened up to Sarah. She didn't want Clementine to go back to being silent around people.

"Well, I..." Clementine trailed off, and casted her gaze to the floor, "the last time someone cut my hair for me, it was a long time ago."

Sarah could tell it was a sensitive subject, so she said nothing else. She finished clipping Clementine's soft curls, and a small pile had accumulated at her feet.

Sarah set the scissors down on the dresser under the mirror, next to Clementine's hat.

Her eyes flicked to the side. Clementine really did look quite different without her hat one her head.

_What would she look like with glasses?_

Sarah laughed, "I wonder what you would look like with my glasses on," she smiled, searching the younger girl's amber gaze.

Clementine grinned, "I don't know. Lets try them."

Sarah carefully reach behind her ears and pulled her red-rimmed glasses off the bridge of her nose. Clementine took them deftly from her fingers, and placed them on her own.

Sarah squinted through the blur, trying to get a better look at her friend. From what she could see, Clementine looked pretty ridiculous with them on; they were too big and kept sliding down her nose.

Sarah chuckled, and Clementine tried her best to look offended, "What are you laughing at?" she said, struggling to maintain her serious face and not burst out laughing. Sarah felt guilty for a second before she realized that Clem was joking with her, and they both giggled. Clementine looked like she was going to double over. Sarah's glasses skid off her face, falling towards the floor with great speed.

Thank god for Clementine and her ninja-like reflexes.

She managed to grab the frame front right before it smashed into the polished wooden planks that made up the floor. She sighed in relief, presenting them to Sarah with great care.

"I guess I'm not great with glasses," Clementine shrugged apologetically.

Sarah took them and put them on, the blurry world around her turning crisp and precise, "It was good to see you laugh, though."

Clementine rubbed her arms shyly, looking into Sarah's eyes, "It _was_ good to laugh again."


End file.
